Academy of Disaster
by Sathana
Summary: Vor langer Zeit, als sich die Menschen in zwei Teile spalteten, erbaute ein vorraussichtiger Einsiedler ein Dorf, wo die Kinder, die mit besonderen Kräften geboren worden waren, unterrichtet werden konnten...contains rape/mpreg in later chapters


Academy of Disaster

Kapitel 1

Die Kluft zwischen reich und arm bemerkt jeder, der die Augen offen hält. Aber besonders diejenigen bekommen sie zu spüren, die am untersten Ende der Leiter stehen. Solche Leute haben keine Möglichkeiten, im sozialen Rang aufzusteigen.

Dazu gehörte ich. Klar, ich machte mir nichts aus teuren Designerklamotten und haufenweise Elektronikschnickschnack, aber es schmerzte schon, wenn man als Teenager in alter abgetragener Kleidung und halb auseinander fallenden Schuhen rumlaufen musste. Vor allem, wenn die anderen Leute im eigenen Alter deutlich besser gekleidet waren und nur auf einen herab blickten. Ich war sowieso schon mein ganzes Leben lang allein gewesen.

Alle mieden mich, da meine Mutter mich allein groß zog. Das war zwar kein Grund, von mir weg zu bleiben, aber die Leute taten es trotzdem. Überall, wo meine Mutter und ich hin gingen, wurde getuschelt. Meinen Vater kannte ich nicht, da er Mum im Stich gelassen hatte, als sie mit mir schwanger war. Seither versucht sie mich alleine durch zu bringen. Das Geld reicht zwar vorn und hinten nicht, aber wir kommen zurecht.

Mein Blick richtete sich zum Himmel, wo Habicht majestätisch seine Kreise zog. Ich wusste, dass ich niemals so erhaben sein würde, wie das Tier. Dafür hatte man mir schon zu früh die Flügel gestutzt und die Federn entrissen.

Seufzend wandte ich mich von dem Anblick ab und setzte meinen Weg fort. Den kleinen Kiesel, der mir im Weg lag, kickte ich gelangweilt fort. Obwohl die Sonne noch immer auf meinen blonden Schopf brannte, spürte ich schon die erste Kühle des herannahenden Herbstes. Bald wären die Sommerferien vorbei. Dann würde ich auf die nächst höhere Schule kommen. Das hieß also, wieder ein langweiliges Jahr die Schulbank drücken, bis ich wieder einen Sommer mit Arbeiten verbringen würde. Ich hätte die Schule schon dieses Jahr zu gerne abgeschlossen, wäre meine Mutter nur nicht so stur gewesen. Klar, meine Noten waren eher Durchschnitt, aber sie meinte, dass ich später mal einen besseren Beruf ergreifen könnte, wenn ich noch die Akademie besuchen würde.

Schweren Herzens dachte ich daran, was das für eine Akademie sein würde. Da meine Mutter nicht genug Geld verdiente, um mich auf eine der Elite-Schulen zu schicken, musste ich auf die staatliche Akademie gehen. Dort hingen meistens die größten Schläger und gehirnamputierten Affen rum, die es in der ganzen Stadt gab. Solche Kerle hatten es immer auf die Schwachen, wie mich, abgesehen. Das würde definitiv ein grandioses Jahr werden. Hach, wie ich meinen Sarkasmus liebte.

Erneut trat ich gegen den Stein, der im hohen Bogen durch die Luft flog. Entsetzt musste ich mit ansehen, wie der Kiesel den Hinterkopf eines ziemlich großen und muskulösen Jungen traf. Der grobschlächtige Kerl drehte sich mit vor Wut gerötetem Gesicht zu mir um.

„Hast du mir was an den Kopf geworfen, Kröte?", knurrte er und ließ bedrohlich die Knöchel knacken.

Ich schüttelte nur entsetzt den Kopf, wusste aber, dass es zu spät war. Der bullige Kerl und seine Kumpel würden mich aufmischen, wenn ich nicht schnell genug wegrennen konnte. Sofort drehte ich mich um und wollte weglaufen, wurde jedoch von einer dürren Bohnenstange am Arm festgehalten.

„Wohin so schnell? Wir wollen doch nur ein bisschen mit dir spielen.", krächzte der Typ und leckte sich über die Lippen. Ein anderer hatte bereits ein Messer gezückt. In den Augen der Jungen konnte ich eine Spur Wahnsinn entdecken und auch Freude. Mir musste schnell was einfallen, sonst konnte ich mit durchschnittener Kehle enden.

„Lasst…lasst mich gehen…", fiepte ich. Eigentlich hatte ich erwachsen und überlegen klingen wollen, aber meine Stimme wollte mir nicht gehorchen. Das Grinsen der Kerle wurde nur noch breiter.

„Ach, warum sollten wir? Wir haben doch noch gar nicht angefangen", sagte ein recht dicker Junge lachend.

Ich versuchte mich los zu reißen, schaffte es aber nur, indem ich mein Shirt zerriss. Mit geweiteten Augen suchte ich nach einem Ausweg, wich dabei immer weiter zurück. Plötzlich machte mein Rücken mit der harten Rinde eines Kirschbaumes Bekanntschaft. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Die Jungen hatten mich umstellt. Panisch schloss ich die Augen, versuchte, die anderen von mir weg zu schieben. Dass nichts geschah, war nicht ungewöhnlich. Immerhin besaß ich ja keine besonderen Kräfte oder so.

Als mich eine schwitzige Hand jedoch am Hals packte, wurde der Wunsch, doch Kräfte zu besitzen, immer größer. Gedanklich nahm ich Anlauf und schleuderte den Jungen von mir. Irgendetwas löste sich in mir. Die Hand an meiner Kehle verschwand. Kurz darauf vernahm ich entsetzte Schreie und einen dumpfen Aufprall. Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen einen Spalt breit. Der Kerl, der mich gepackt hatte, lag gut zehn Meter entfernt auf dem Rasen. Seine Kumpel umstellten ihn, warfen mir hasserfüllte aber zugleich ängstliche Blicke zu. Nun verstand ich gar nichts mehr. Was war denn eigentlich passiert?

„Pssst", hörte ich plötzlich jemanden in meiner Nähe flüstern. Eine kleine, kühle Hand schloss sich um meine und zog mich weg von meinen Peinigern in spe. Ich konnte meinen Retter nicht sehen. Mir fiel nur auf, dass die Büsche uns Platz machten.

Die Zeit vergeht manchmal wirklich seltsam. In diesem Fall merkte ich kaum, dass bereits fünf Minuten seit meiner Flucht vergangen waren, als wir auf eine kleine Lichtung traten. Nun konnte ich meinen Retter erkennen. Nun gut, es war eine Retterin. Das Mädchen trug einen weißen Kimono, der mit Pflaumenblüten verziert war. Ihr langes, leicht ins Violett reichendes, schwarzes Haar fiel ihr offen über den Rücken. Sie hatte ein rundliches, aber dennoch sehr hübsches Gesicht, das vor allem von den ungewöhnlichsten Augen eingenommen wurde, die ich je gesehen hatte. Normale Augen wären grün, braun, grau oder eben blau, wie die meinen, gewesen. Ihre leuchteten jedoch weiß mit einem Stich ins Violett und waren, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, pupillenlos. Bei normalen Menschen hätte ich angenommen, dass sie blind seien, aber bei ihr konnte ich das nicht.

„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast", murmelte ich leicht verlegen. Normalerweise gab sich niemand mit mir ab. Daher war ich es nicht gewohnt, mit anderen zu reden. Das Mädchen lief rot an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich hab dich nicht gerettet, nur von dort weggebracht. Deine Kraft ist erstaunlich! Du beherrschst Telekinese, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. Ich wusste gar nicht, wovon sie redete. Telekinese oder was auch immer gab es doch nur in Science-Fiction Romanen oder Filmen. So was existierte doch überhaupt nicht im realen Leben.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst! Wahrscheinlich hat irgendjemand die Dumpfbacke von mir weggezogen und durch die Kante geschleudert. Telekinese, das ist doch nur Sci-Fi-Ramsch!", murrte ich unwillig. Die Augen des Mädchens waren bei meinen Worten noch größer geworden. Mit einer höflichen Verbeugung entschuldigte sie sich bei mir, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

Bevor wir irgendetwas anderes zueinander sagen konnten, rief jemand. Ich konnte nur ausmachen, dass die Stimme zu einem jungen Mann gehören musste. Was er rief, konnte ich nicht verstehen, das Mädchen allerdings schon. Sie sah mich noch mal an und verbeugte sich.

„Vielleicht sieht man sich ja wieder", murmelte sie zum Abschied und lief dann in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

Schulterzuckend machte auch ich mich auf den Heimweg, der erstaunlich einfach zu finden war.


End file.
